sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Rhory Anne Broderick
Name: Rhory Anne Broderick Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: rock climbing, mountain biking, old movies, alcohol, fashion Appearance: Rhory’s appearance is an embodiment of boldness. Standing at what should be an unimposing 5’10 and possessing soft (almost demure) features, her body takes these individually sedate aspects and morphs them into a loud, carnal assembly. Her 158lbs consists mainly of muscle and is held with unusual poise from powerful-looking shoulders. Despite her athletic build, her figure is full and attractive in a thoroughly unmodelesque way, full of curves and in many ways reflecting the earlier actresses she admires. This is as much a curse as a blessing to her; her c-cup breasts are often on proud display, while her unproportionally small buttocks and soft gut are less accentuated features whenever she can help it. Her skin would be a delicately light wrapping were it not for the scratches, bruises, scars, freckles and patches of sunburn that constantly pepper it. Blemishes are less common, with the exception of the troublesome isle between her shoulderblades. Less natural markings are also present: a pair of brown antlers that end at their highest point about midway up her back and fade at their bases just below her waist, a recreation of Kurt Vonnegut’s famous “Goodbye Blue Monday” bomb illustration (minus the text) on her left bicep, and the phrase ”stay gold” In Helvetica font in the middle of her right calve. Rhory’s face instantly betrays her Irish heritage. Her strong jaw and round, short chin complete the general shortness and roundness of the rest of her face, forming a perfect heart with her widow’s peak. Her lips and eyes are overpowering, the former being full and dark and housing whitened, almost predatorily perfect teeth, while her large gray-green doe eyes dominate with their intensity and invoke classic heroin chic with the bags that hang below them. Her nose is almost deliberately feminine, being petite with upturned nostrils and ending at a fine point, but this is soiled by the boyish splash of freckles that reaches from the bridge to spill over both of her high, round cheeks and sharp cheekbones. Neighboring these are two small ears with attached lobes, both traditionally pierced and the left possessing an extra two voluntary wounds near the top. Her brows sit below a short forehead and are sculpted into attractively menacing spears, further accentuating her eyes. These, however, are masked by the length of her current hairstyle: a short Agyness Deyn inspired bowl cut razored to be fashionably disheveled with the exception of two long wings of hair at the extreme ends of her bangs that sweep down to her jawline, and dyed a deep mahogany brown several shades darker than its usual honey-brown coloration. Rhory’s wardrobe reflects the same confident mix of dainty boyishness as its owner. Though hoodies, thermals and the like are all present, Rhory prefers to adhere to the tenets of hipster fashion. Oversized flannels and boyfriend blazers are broken up with ironically-worn 50’s-inspired pieces, feminine henleys, internet-bought graphic tees, and whatever happened to be at the nearest thrift stores or H&M. Though a proponent of comfortable pants, skinny jeans and skirts are also viable options. A fan of DIY fashion thanks to her introduction to the Lookbook website, she is fond of altering her clothing in eccentric ways employing her limited artistic skill. Rhory shares her gender’s stereotypical weakness for shoes, though is fonder of boots and flats and refuses to touch anything open-toed. Her true passion, however, lies in accessorizing. Her propensity for scarves, especially keffiyehs, transcends seasonal appropriateness. Her headwear is more equipped for changing weather, ranging from beanies to scally caps to several flavors of headband. Bracelets, necklaces, earrings, and belts of many varieties can also be found on her person when not strewn about her bedroom. Anything that can be described as ‘vintage’ is doubly favored, and anything ‘nautical’ triply so. Being proud of her features, make-up is not much of a concern and when used is considerably less garish than that of some of her classmates, stopping at natural-looking concealer and blush, eyeliner and mascara, and maybe lipstick depending on the day. Nails are usually kept short and undecorated, with fake ones pasted on for formal occasions or for the sheer joy of pinching and scratching. Rhory’s island ensemble includes a light gray denim jacket with fashionably frayed seams and silver buttons. The back has several holes cut to resemble the Halloweenish face of a skull, with many small uneven triangles cut out of the bottom hem to resemble its teeth. Under this is a sheer beige-white blouse with a short Peter Pan color and sleeves slightly shorter than quarter-length, and under this still a murkily visible gray bra with lace borders. Beneath these is a pair of faded light blue skinny jeans with the cuffs rolled up to reveal the bottom half of her calves, with a large, thick gray shoelace wrapped around the waist and tied in a bow as a belt. Her shoes are a pair of distinctive gray-and-white Creative Recreation hi-top Cesario sneakers. Around her neck is a thin black chain with a silver antique-looking one-inch tall model of an anchor hanging from it. Adorning her wrists are an assortment of knick-knacks: on her left wrist, a sleek white digital wristwatch and a tan rope bracelet with a cheap-looking silver anchor charm attached, and on her right a leather cuff with white rope sewn through it in a zig-zagging pattern. The top of her left ear carries two small silver rings identical to the ones that cling from her lobes. Her personal effects include a small faux-leather laptop bag, which contains a portable DVD player, several DVDs, a small silver Kodak Easyshare camera, a paperback collection of several Perry Mason stories, and a small make-up kit. She also has with her a small blue athletic duffel bag, which includes changes of clothing and various other innocuous personal effects. Biography: On November 24th, at 11:27 P.M. in a brightly lit room in the maternity ward of the JFK Medical Center in Edison, New Jersey, Rhory Anne Broderick was born to a thoroughly drugged Nelda Broderick née Doherty and her mother Rosina, who would come to be known to her as Grandma Ina. Harold Broderick, who had been nervously inhaling a vending machine sandwich in the cafeteria, was quickly fetched to witness the remainder of his second child’s messy introduction to the world. Being an uncomplicated birth, Rhory was brought to the family home on Old George’s Rd. in North Brunswick three days later. Her sister Erika, being eight years older, was mostly unconcerned with her sister after the novelty of having a new addition wore off, but Ina was enamored from the start. The elderly woman took up nursing duties once Nelda returned to her secretarial work at Sun Chemical and Harold was back in the saddle of his JEVIC truck. As Rhory reached an age where her parents expected her to be exposed to educational PBS programming, Ina instead introduced the girl to the works of Hitchcock, the elegance of Audrey Hepburn and Bette Davis, and the music of the likes of Nat King Cole, Andy Williams, Frank Sinatra, John Coltrane and Bing Crosby. She was taught to never settle for a man less than Peter O’Toole and to hold Grace Kelly as a shining example of What A Lady Should Be and Lauren Bacall as the template for What A Lady Should Be (When Nobody’s Looking). She would entertain the child with stories of how she met John Lennon when she worked for the British Consulate (Yoko Ono was there too, she had awful skin) and her chance meeting with her husband in New York City after they’d both escaped the same little village. Rhory was enthralled by her grandmother’s culture and vowed to exhibit the same class and glamour in her own adult life. Rhory’s relationship with her sister was not quite so steeped in admiration. Though in her earliest years Erika treated the girl with warm toleration, the girls were soon forced to share a bedroom, and the relationship quickly soured. By age eight, Rhory found herself hiding under Ina’s bed reading with a flashlight while the woman was on her afternoon walks and Erika was rampaging through the house for some reason or another that always seemed to stem from the younger sister. Soon, Ina’s walks were no longer a possibility; she had become a referee for the girls, and sided with Rhory far too much for Erika’s liking. Their parents caused similar issue. Guilty over how little time they had to raise and pamper their youngest, she received their undivided attention whenever possible, further enraging their forgotten teenager. Rhory spent the brunt of her early childhood in a confusing whirlwind of attention and abuse. Matters were only worsened when JEVIC Transportation began faltering and Harold was forced to search for more lucrative work. After several desperate months of sending resumes, he finally found a position with McAllister’s at their Minneapolis terminal. Suddenly the Broderick household was a mess of newly painted walls, redone insulation, ripped and replaced carpeting, realtors, suburban shoppers, and, after the house’s acquisition by a young Lebanese couple (Nelda thanked God and every saint she knew for the time’s booming housing market that day), moving boxes. Harold went to stay with his sister in Lakeville while excavating for a suitable home in the suburbs of St. Paul while Nelda worked extra hours in the last days of her job to ensure that the transition was as financially comfortable as possible. Ina was left to face the mounting tensions of her grand-daughters alone. In the collective panic and chaos, none of the Brodericks noticed that the neighbor’s orange tabby, Sugar, had begun to sneak into the house through the perpetually opened garage and made the frenzied house its second home. The discovery was made when the overfed beast positioned himself directly under Ina’s right slipper as she exited the upstairs bathroom, causing her to tumble sideways down the stairs into the living room. Erika called an ambulance immediately. Her struggle onto the gurney was the last time either girl would see her upright. Nelda left Sun Chemical early to care for the girls while Ina awaited her hip replacement surgery that Nelda’s extra savings just barely covered after insurance. A week and a too-large dosage of aspirin later, Ina would bleed out during surgery as the remaining three Broderick girls watched All My Children in the waiting room. Harold found a three-bedroom home by the time of the funeral. The girls had separate rooms at last. The calming of Erika’s room rage did little to make their St. Paul abode more pleasant in their first summer. Ina’s life insurance policy had left a comfortable sum of funds after funeral and other miscellaneous costs, and so Nelda used part of the remainder to send Rhory to a nearby summer camp. It was mostly a drab, standard affair run by very bored high school students in it for the exorbitant pay. At first, it only magnified her misery and loneliness. It wasn’t until the mountain bike tours of the nearby rail-trails that she found a suitable distraction. Riding felt completely natural to her, and more insurance money was spent on a Barbie-branded bike upon Rhory’s return. Barbie eventually gave way to a Trek that wore down the trails of Battle Creek Regional Park and then gave way again in her later teens to a high-end burnt orange Kona that explored more difficult and technical locales. The bike would be the only constant, healthy relationship the girl maintained over the following years. The years up to Rhory’s eleventh birthday and the dawn of the new millennium passed relatively calmly. Two years after arriving in St. Paul and thanks to a meticulously maintained 4.0 GPA, Erika returned to New Jersey to pursue and English teaching major at Rutgers University with the Class of 2004. Rhory entered into Bayview Intermediate School and benefited from its larger population thanks to the surrounding elementary schools that funneled into it. Never being an overtly feminine child, Rhory found herself as the token girl in a large circle of boys. Things continued in much the same way until December 27th of her 7th grade year. In an attempt to bond with her youngest in the same way that her mother did, Nelda brought Rhory to the opening night of the film Chicago. The girl found herself captivated by the character of Velma Kelley. She would hold Catherine Zeta-Jones as the leader of a wave of new models to mold herself after, one that would expand to include the likes of Kiera Knightley, Amanda Palmer, and Agyness Deyn. She also rushed to insert herself in the school chorus just in time for the second semester and found herself a valuable member as a much-needed female alto singer. This girlish decision was met with distaste from her male comrades, but in exchange it won her a newfound sense of confidence and a more comfortable relationship with her peers of the fairer sex. Her steps into the world of the feminine would prove to be a double-edged sword, especially amidst the unwanted storm of change that was her transition into high school. Rhory’s sexual awakening came rapidly and awkwardly. She found herself unable to interact with boys the same way she could before. Many of her relationships had their fragile foundations crumble under the weight of this. This turned out to be just part of a more complete transformation. The teenaged Rhory turned out to be more reckless and unpredictable than her predecessor. Mood swings and insomnia became facts of her personality, coffee becoming an extension of her very being and cigarettes becoming her 21st digit. In the end, only two remained to earn the titles of “best friend”: Ethan Kent and Erik Lauren. Her relationship with Erik consisted of nothing more complicated simple loyalty. They were there for each other through every joy and hardship. When Erik came out during their junior year, Rhory would proudly proclaim herself his “fag hag” and their friendship only strengthened. What was between her and Ethan would prove to be more complex. Boys weren’t the only burden to appear in her life. Rhory found herself constantly self-conscious in choir as her voice grew more overpowering and would eventually drop the activity entirely. That spring she replaced it with the community girls’ rugby team to get back in touch with her more masculine roots. It was a failed experiment that left her only with bruises and a broken ego. The only positive was the link it gave her to senior bombshell and master fullback Angie Todrinato. Rhory’s first high school party was at Angie’s house, as well as her first cigarette, her first joint, her first shot of vodka (followed by four more), her first experience having someone hold her hair back while she vomited into an acquaintance’s toilet, and her fateful first meeting with cute junior boy Kurt Ockley. All would quickly become familiar staples of her life. Kurt charmed her from the instant he drunkenly stumbled into the guest room and collapsed on the floor next to her. Her heart would belong to him through the final weeks of her freshman year to the end of the Spanish III class they shared together that was followed by his graduation. And while her affection was focused on him, the rest of her was busy with an ever-changing array of less important boys. An unexpected replacement for Kurt would come in the form of Ethan Kent. It started when Rhory dragged the boy to a party hosted by the captain of the rock climbing team (a sport she had finally settled on and was far more proficient in than rugby). As the night dragged on and the two became more intoxicated they giddily confessed a mutual attraction. He would become her “first” in the back of her Subaru Outback. He would later become her second, third, and many more sexual benchmarks after that well into the first part of their senior year. Rhory’s newfound social life made her much more keenly aware of her appearance, and that was her gateway into the world of amateur fashion. First, the girl began raiding her mother’s wardrobe and various thrift stores for any and all things remotely feminine and attractive. As her pay grew with a PetCo position in her junior year she would upgrade herself to the likes of Urban Outfitters and H&M. It wasn’t long before she came upon the “Lookbook” community and the world of “do-it-yourself” fashion. She began employing her limited artistic talents to putting her own unique spin on her attire. Though she never quite reached the level of “fashionista” in the eyes of her fellow Bayvview students, she made herself into one of the more eye-catching fixture of the school’s halls. Her interest would soon turn to a more permanent sort of fashion. For ages she’d heard rumor of a sleazy tattoo parlor in Minneapolis from the more reckless of her acquaintances, and one day decided to pay a visit to Devilish Designs on Emerson Avenue herself. She returned two more times over the next few months. The staff was just as willing to turn her doodles into more artistic pieces as they were to overlook the fact that her I.D. was laughably fake. Her parents were not so understanding. Rhory stayed with Erik for several weeks in November after her parents questioned why they hadn’t seen their daughter’s legs, arms or back in such a suspiciously long time when she had previously been the type to wear shorts right up to the first snow. Their anger subsided eventually, but Rhory’s relationship with her parents remained strained. Fortunately, a new outlet for affection quickly found her. Rhory found herself face-to-face with old flame Kurt Ockley at a party less than a month after the incident with her parents. Kurt had spent the intervening two years working a grossly overpaid position at the local 3M branch (thanks to his father’s position as general manager) and was living in an apartment in downtown St. Paul. He was no less charming. The two reconnected thanks to the magic of Facebook. Several weeks and several parties later the two were an official item. She firmly believed she had found true love at last. She soon found she was not alone when her sister announced her engagement to a man named Adam McKinnon in March. The family had been completely unaware of the man until her announcement. It was not an arrangement the younger sister approved of. Despite her eventful high school social life, Rhory managed to maintain an acceptable GPA. She was accepted into the University of Minnesota with an undeclared major and was considering plans to follow a career in journalism or advertisement once her educational career was over. Advantages: Rhory is a competent athlete with a strong physique and high pain tolerance thanks to her experience in abusing sports. She’s confident and has the ability to be outgoing in most situations. Disadvantages: Unfortunately, she’s also reckless and is no stranger to becoming a little obnoxious. She’s a loud, eye-grabbing individual practically programmed to draw attention to herself whenever possible. Her mood is often unpredictable, even to herself, and acting with a “clear head” is almost a foreign concept to her. Designated Number: Female student no. 040 --- Designated Weapon: Kattari Conclusion: Well, she at least has a chance, since that weapon won't be totally useless for her. I see G040 as the sort who will put on a show, even if unintentionally. She's got just the right mix of traits to provide good viewing, if not necessarily to last in the long run. The above biography is as written by Choic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''karsk, Ella, faceinabook (cowritten) '''Kills: William Davis Killed By: Suicide via gunshot Collected Weapons: Kattari (assigned weapon), SPAS-12 (from William Davis, to Ilario Fiametta III) Allies: Ilario Fiametta III Enemies: William Davis, Ilario Fiametta III Mid-game Evaluation: ''' '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Several earlier versions of Rhory were submitted to v4 pre-game and the main game under the name Jeananne Gilpatrick *Rhory was adopted and handled by Ella for several threads before being returned to her original handler * In February '11 Rhory won the BKA for killing William Davis Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rhory Anne, in chronological order. V4: *Just Like a Hangover, But Without All the Fun *Behold this compost! behold it well! *Still Going Strong *The Most Important Meal of the Day *from the tit to the bone *Laisse tomber les filles *✝ *and you may say to yourself, "My god, what have I done?" *Act II: A Mirror Dimly *The Ground Won't Break To Save Your Fall *This Will Eat You Alive *from the chasm to the core Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rhory Anne Broderick. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I quite liked Rhory. I'll be the first to admit that she had some pretty large flaws, most of which have to do with the closed nature of her narrative and the predominance of placeholder posts and lengthy one-shots. That said, there is quite a narrative there. James can write quite a story, and he's willing and able to get us into the real ugliness inside characters in a way that I think is pretty uncommon. Rhory has a ot of ugliness inside, too. She's petty and vindictive and is willing to go to great lengths to accomplish her goals. She becomes pretty crazy, and then lets that carry her. I feel that Rhory begins in earnest in her fifth thread, the point at which James retrieved control of her from Ella. Prior to that, Rhory was sort of contradictory and handled rather differently in different scenes, but the one thread goes back and establishes a lot of stuff, offering a retroactive glance into Rhory's motivations and setting up her motivations moving on. Her next thread gives us one of V4's more chilling kills, as she finishes off an opponent with a shard of glass, badly hurting herself in the process. From here, Rhory becomes entangled in Ilario's plotline, serving as his sometimes-adversary, sometimes-ally. She hates him, which is very clear, but she's smart enough to use the fact that he does not hate her, and she tries as hard as she can ti hurt him in ways more meaningful than just physically. It makes for creepy reading, especially since Rhory, with so many fewer kills under her belt than Ilario has, comes across as the one who's really in control and who wins most of their exchanges. Of course, the biggest issue with Rhory is that she's got a lot of placeholders, including her death. It was a really big event in her and Ilario's story, and we get some hints at what happened through his flashbacks, but that's one thing I really hope to see filled in one day. I think, even now, there's more to know and a better perspective to be had. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students